


Hex of Closeness: Balls Deep

by CTFMeister



Series: Hex of Closeness [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ball Transformation, Cock Transformation, Corrption, Dick Growth, Dick Vore, F/F, Futanari, Mind Break, Other, Transformation, bizarre, ntr, urethral insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTFMeister/pseuds/CTFMeister
Summary: After finding his wife copulating with the creepy Dark Mage Tharja, Chrom awakes in an unknown room all tied up. Before him, he finds his wife Robin in a deep seated state of arousal, and more importantly that same smug Dark Mage who'd slipped into his life. It seems Tharja wants him gone from her new life together with Robin, and she knows exactly where to put him.
Relationships: Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja
Series: Hex of Closeness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699843
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Hex of Closeness: Balls Deep

“Hng hgn~”

Chrom groaned out with pleasure as his member delved in and out of the vaginal folds of his dear wife Robin. Under the covers of their bed, enveloped in the blanket of dark, the two lovers performed passionate coitus together. The sex was rough, especially Chrom who liked a bit of force in his play. But there was also a mellow glow underneath, an aura of sweet love that marked the center of their interaction. For them, sex was more than just animalistic sensations of lust. It was about love.

Body covered in sweat and breath panting heavily, Chrom stopped above Robin for a few seconds to catch his breath. “Are you enjoying it honey?” He asked her with love.

Robin squirmed below him. Her eyes darted around the room, not wanting to meet his gaze directly. “Ummm... Yeah Chrom, its...” Robin gulped, a look of guilt plainly painted on her face. “I’m sorry baby. I just can’t be satisfied by you anymore. I think I’m in love with Tharja now.”

“Wha-?”

Before Chrom could muster a response, he suddenly found a tremendous force pulling him backwards and flinging him off the bed. Chrom flew up into the air rapidly, before unceremoniously crashing face first onto the ground. His bones rattled with pain, but more than that he felt a deep-seated emotional wound in his heart. Gathering what remaining strength he could, Chrom slowly rose from the ground in hopes to reach back towards Robin.

But as his eyes set upon his bed, a horrific sight assaulted his vision. On top of the bed, kneeling right behind Robin, was that nefarious Dark Mage Tharja, pounding Robin’s pussy into next week. A look of pure unadulterated bliss was smeared all over the tactician’s face, which sent a bolt of existential dread right through Chrom’s stomach. The blue-haired lord turned towards Tharja in fear. He could see her thrusting into his sweet Robin, hearing her devilish cackles as she looked down on him. Chrom gulped loudly, a cold sweat dripping down his brow as he desperately tried to crawl away.

It was no use though. As he tried to escape this hell, Chrom found himself unwittingly being pulled towards Tharja. Moreover, the man also seemed to be shrinking. Completely paralyzed with fear, Chrom saw as Tharja and Robin slowly grew to the size of giants, while he became no taller than a peanut. Inch by inch, Chrom was slowly strung into the giant Tharja’s grasp. Her hand reached out towards him, opening wide to squish the small man between her fingers. Chrom yelped out. Tharja’s hand closed in a flash-

“AGGGHHHHH!!!”

Chrom bolted upwards in a cold sweat, panting loudly as his body throbbed with fear. Taking deep breaths, the lord did his best to ease his nerves. He was fine, everything was ok. He’d just had a horrible dream... And Gods, what a horrible nightmare that it had been! Chrom hadn’t had such an awful dream since his sister died. But thankfully, that’s all it was, just a dr-

“Well, well, well... Look who’s finally woken up~”

Suddenly, a nefarious voice rang out in the room. Chrom quickly turned his head to face her, a primal fear slowly emanating in his system. That’s when he saw her, the owner of said harrowing voice. Chrom’s eyes shot open in shock, his expression turning into one of disgust as he observed the grotesque visage before him. Right in front of Chrom, standing in the middle of the room with a devilish expression, was none other than the evil Dark Mage Tharja, fully nude and masturbating a thick cock that was larger than even Chrom’s.

A flurry of memories quickly began to fill Chrom’s mind in response. That had been no dream! Tharja really had defiled the sanctity of his wife! Anger started replacing Chrom’s fears, his expression quickly morphing into one of pure rage. The man tried to bolt upwards and lunge towards the woman in fury, but as soon as his body rose off the ground, it instantly crashed down onto the floor. Chrom groaned in pain at the fall. He looked down at his body, only to find out he was wrapped up in a tight set of ropes above his clothes. Arms tied around his back and legs bound together, Chrom had been completely immobilized in his sleep.

“I’m quite glad you’re awake now.” Tharja boasted gloatingly, still rubbing her erect cock as she hovered over Chrom. “Its more fun to do this while they’re conscious.”

“Release me this instant!” Chrom spat angrily, a venomous rage boiling inside of his body. He stood onto his knees in defiance, Tharja’s act of authority not affecting him in the slightest.

“Oh, I don’t think you’re in quite the position to make demands, little princeling~” Pushing her foot against Chrom’s face, Tharja quickly toppled the man without any semblance of effort, letting him crash down once more unceremoniously.

“Grrr...” Chrom growled with resentment. “What is it that you want then, wench? Money? Power? The Emblem?”

“No, none of that useless junk, thank you.” Tharja waved her hand uncaringly. “What I want is very simple in fact. I want to be with your wife.”

Chrom winced at the proposition. “Never!” He barked emotionally. “Robin and I are inseparable. There’s nothing you can do to break us apart!”

“Ahaha~ What a quaint fool.” Tharja belittled the downed man. “I’ve already broken your wife~ She’s completely mine in body and soul. Why don’t you just take a look over there and see yourself~?”

Tharja’s fingers drifted upwards, pointing towards a corner of the room. Chrom gulped, a cold sweat dripping down his brow. He slowly followed where Tharja had been pointing, his heart aching in dread at the possibility Tharja was right. Unfortunately for Chrom, it was not a possibility, it was a straight up fact. As Chrom’s gaze centered in the corner of the room, the edges of his eyes growing watery. Right where Tharja had been pointing was Chrom’s dear wife, Robin, masturbating her ass with the fervor of a dog in heat.

“Ah~ Ah~ Ah~ N-No C-Chrom! D-Don’t look!” Robin sputtered as she noticed Chrom’s gaze. Still, she did not seize her masturbation. In fact, she actually began to masturbate more fiercely. “I-I’m s-sorry but-! I love Tharja’s cock too much! I’m a total slave to her delicious dick!”

“N-No...” Chrom’s heart sunk with grief, his soul feeling like it had been crushed into pieces.

“So there you have it~” Tharja cackled nefariously. “You’ve already lost. Your wife is obsessed with me, and you’re all tied up and trapped. Now, I can finally get to remove this final thorn by my side once and for all~”

With a swift swipe of her arm, Tharja pulled out a strange looking dusty tome into her free hand. She opened the book quickly, staring down at its pages with menacing intent while she continued to pump her erect member. After flipping through a few pages, Tharja’s grin grew even more nefarious as her eyes focused on the perfect spell. Suddenly, a cloud of purple arcane energies began to swirl around her arm, diving directly into the open book. Its pages began to flutter back and forth rapidly, whilst the tome itself started floating up into the air of its own volition. Tharja casted some bone-chilling words of a dead language, before expulsing a thick fog of magical energies towards Chrom. The cloud flew into the poor helpless lord and hit him directly in the face. And though he did not feel any physical pain, he felt all the strength sapped from his body as if his very spirit was being twisted.

Leaning downwards with soreness, Chrom panted and heaved with force, his inner organs pulsating with exhaustion. He was so preoccupied in his aching, he did not notice as Tharja cast another hex on the base of her cock, which caused a purple rune to appear on her skin before vanishing instants after. Finished with her spell, Tharja put away her tome and slowly started to march towards Chrom. Her hips swayed from side to side, cock and balls protruding out proudly as the dark mage reveled in her attained superiority.

Once she’d arrived in front of the downed lord, her cock a few mere inches from his face, she rested the massive log atop his shoulders. Chrom could feel her python throb and twitch with arousal, the heat of her shaft searing into his skin. He felt it grow stiffer and longer with rising arousal. However, as Tharja’s cock continued to expand atop Chrom’s body, the lord quickly realized something was wrong- At least more wrong than things were currently. Thara’s cock was not only growing larger in lust, it was literally expanding outwards in size magically. From a thick well-endowed member, to the size of short lance, Tharja’s fat penis slowly but surely grew into a ridiculously large cock.

Its weight grew so large that soon Chrom found himself having trouble standing upright, Tharja’s enormous sausage weighing down on his shoulder with extrenous force. “W-What is... going on, y-you witch?!?” He grumbled painfully, before collapsing under the weight of Tharja’s member.

“Oh this?” The dark mage cackled maniacally once more. “This is just a little change to make you go down more easily. Aren’t I just the most considerate lady~?”

Chrom grumbled angrily, but no words could come out now that he was being smushed by Tharja’s enormous package. Her thick shaft continued to bulge in length and girth, her fat balls bloating and gurgling atop his head as they filled up with more and more warm jizz. Before long, Tharja’s dick was as thick and long as a literal canon, with each one of her balls growing to the size of barrels. Chrom coughed and groaned under the intense weight, feeling as if his bones were going to be crushed by Tharja’s tremendous size.

“Hehehehe~” Tharja giggled happily, slowly rubbing her enormous shaft. “I really missed you being so big~ I would totally love to just sit around and play with you for a while, but we have a job to do~”

With a hefty push forward, Tharja pressed the tip of her cock against Chrom’s feet. Her urethra parted wide open and, in a freakish magical show, began to somehow suck the air around into its opening like a black hole absorbing matter. The pull exerted from Tharja’s dick was surprisingly strong, even considering her hefty size. It did not take long for Chrom’s feet to quickly be sucked into the maws of Tharja’s dick. And the moment they did, his fate had been sealed. The man was completely trapped.

Like a fish snared in by a tasty bait, Chrom had been fully caught in Tharja’s trap. Though he did not yet know what Tharja was doing to his feet, he did his best to struggle from the warm sticky constraints once he felt them encased in inside a warm blanket. Unfortunately, all of his efforts were for naught. For whatever reason, Chrom’s usual heroic strength was nowhere to be found. His body throbbed with aching, as if it could not survive out in the cold open air. He grasped and gripped at the ground, hands, arms and elbows trying to hold on to anything they could. But whatever he tried, he couldn’t help but simply let his body be pulled away at Tharja’s whims.

Slowly but surely, Tharja slurped more and more of Chrom’s body into her shaft. She flexed and contracted her dick muscles perfectly, as if she possessed complete and utter control over the member. Though the dark mage expanded and extended her urethra quite widely, there was no sort of pain or discomfort from the urethral insertion. The only thing she felt coursing through her cock was pleasure from her malevolent plan.

From his feet to his legs, soon Tharja’s cock had devoured Chrom up to his hips. His body rocking along to Tharja’s motions, the man could finally see what it was that Tharja had planned to do. Not that he could do anything about it. The moment Chrom saw half of his body and counting deep inside of Tharja’s member, he let out a weak breathy sigh. This was all the lord could muster as his brain spun around with an odd buzzing sensation he could not describe. Of course, despite the weak response, he still tried to struggle. Chrom was not one known to give up. He placed his hands around Tharja’s enormous dickhead and tried his best to pull his body out, grunting and panting as he exerted all his strength.

But it was utterly useless. In this weakened state, Tharja could effortlessly overpower any one of Chrom’s attempts. In fact, his struggle only made him sink into Tharja quicker. Like a poor animal stuck in a pit of quicksand, Chrom sunk further and further into Tharja’s shaft. In the blink of an eye, Tharja’s monster cock had slurped up his stomach and his chest. And since he’d lifted his arms in order to wretch himself out, Chrom accidentally put himself in the perfect position to have the rest of his body sucked in.

A mixed groan of despair and bewilderment escaped Chrom’s lips, his eyes rolling backwards as his body and mind were wrecked with a palpitating heat. His arms quickly lost all their strength and fell limply backwards, letting Tharja easily absorb the last piece of Chrom’s body into her cock. Now fully inside of Tharja’s urethra, Chrom let out a myriad of weak groans and pitiful whimpers. He could feel his body being squeezed lightly by the inner walls of Tharja’s dick, but strangely enough, it wasn’t unpleasant. The innards of her member felt oddly warm... Comfortable... Cozy... It almost felt... It almost felt as if he belonged here, like he could simply melt into Tharja and let all his worries fade away~

A-As if! Chrom was a warrior at heart, if he was to be defeated, he’d fight until the very end. Feeling a surge of determination course through his body, the man once more began to do his best to push against Tharja’s wills. His efforts were obviously meaningless, for there wasn’t a single advancement he made as he tried to crawl out of Tharja’s urethra. Though he could hear Tharja’s muffled voice ring softly into his ears, so perhaps he was doing _something._

This something was not what Chrom had been looking for however, as the man’s continued struggling allowed him to slip all the way down Tharja’s urethra and into a massive empty ovalled chamber. Chrom let out a pained groan as he crashed against the meaty floor of this circular room. It was surprisingly spacy in there, fitting Chrom’s entire body. But it was still kind of tight, as Chrom could barely move his limbs at all- And the floor seemed to be super sticky and warm. Chrom lowered his hand to scoop up some of this unknown liquid. He raised it up to his face to take a look at it, which was a bit hard considering there was basically no light here. Fortunately, it did not take long for Chrom to figure out what the substance was and where he was sitting. Unfortunately, he did not like this knowledge one bit, for Chrom now found himself securely within one of Tharja’s big fat balls.

Realizing the gravity of his situation, Chrom began to struggle within the confines of Tharja’s body once more. But as always, his efforts were utterly fruitless. The strength of Tharja’s muscles was much more powerful than any meager force Chrom could muster. He could hear Tharja coo pleasurably as he thrashed about, but that was pretty much it. All Chrom achieved in these meaningless moments of resistance was tiring himself out. And once the lord spent his last remaining bits of energy, the only thing he could do was sit back and pant limply.

With his body encased in a thick aura of exhaustion, the strange buzzing sensations that were assaulting his mind began to come back full force. Chrom felt his thoughts being dulled by a thick fog of calm and stillness. It all felt so mellow, so soothing... It was hard to explain why, but like a baby inside its mother’s womb, Chrom felt very safe and at home. Though he knew he should be panicking, the prince couldn’t help but peacefully relax as the supple warmth of Tharja’s testicle permeated into his very being.

In this newly pacified state, Chrom barely noticed as the puddle of cum he was sitting in slowly began to bubble upwards. It rose from his feet up to his midsection, soaking his entire body and clothes in thick sticky seed. Although strangely enough, it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling. Chrom felt like the sperm was searing into his body wherever it touched, dissolving into his very skin, but somehow the ordeal as a whole felt very pleasant. It was as if he was taking a hot bath in a relaxing bathhouse, letting the steam and warmth of the water melting his worries away.

Unfortunately for Chrom, that wasn’t all that was melting at the moment. The longer Chrom’s body remained in contact with Tharja’s potent jizz, the more it became formless and limp. Chrom’s entire lower body soon started to lose any type of definition, his legs turning into a viscous substance that wasn’t quite solid or liquid. The whole process was entirely painless. It felt more like he was expanding and growing into something larger than it did like he was breaking it part. It was so painless in fact that Chrom didn’t realize his legs had dissolved into white gooey dick milk until the man’s lower body collapsed, and the rest of his self was completely submerged in Tharja’s growing sperm tank. 

By the time Chrom noticed something was off, it was too late. Upper body fully submerged in cum, Chrom was entirely encompassed by Tharja’s essence. Sperm spilled through into Chrom’s body through his eyes, mouth, nose and ears. The lord could not breathe, as fluid coursed directly into his lungs. But there was not an ounce of pain. Even as Tharja’s sperm dissolved Chrom’s body into millions of little pieces, all that filled Chrom’s mind was a peaceful sense of serenity. There was no panic, no dread. It was like he was ascending to a higher form. As the particles of Chrom’s brain began to melt away into jizz, Chrom’s consciousness began to fade, until there was nothing but darkness left

And then, there was light. Chrom’s consciousness slowly started to reboot from its slumbering state as his perception of the world around him began to awaken. The first thing he noticed was that he no longer had any eyes, for he could not see a thing before him. He no longer possessed a nose, nor a mouth, so smell was impossible as well. Somehow he could still perceived sound, albeit a bit vaguely and muffled. And his sense of touch remained intact as well, but his motor abilities seemed quite impaired. Chrom tried to move his limbs as he usually did, but the motions brought no sort of reaction. The only think he could do was lightly bob his body left and right. Chrom had no idea what the hell he looked like right now, but he felt very full and plump, as if he was a pair of round-

“ _Father!”_

Suddenly, Chrom’s train of thought was completely derailed as Lucina’s loud cheery voice rang out in his mind. The man budged backwards in shock.

“ _L-Lucina?!”_ He asked with disbelief. “ _Is that you?!?”_

 _“Hmm? I don’t know who this Lucina is.”_ The voice responded, despite clearly possessing Lucina’s same cadence and tone. “ _I’m Tharja’s big fat dick! And I’m so happy you’re here!!! We can finally be together from now on! I hope you enjoy working with me as Tharja’s big fat plump balls~~~”_

“ _Wh-What..?”_ Chrom muttered weakly, his spirit sinking into the ground. “ _N-No...”_ He didn’t want to believe it. He really didn’t.

But the evidence was staring him right in the face. The lack of senses, his constricted mobility, and the hefty saggy body he possessed. And though he could not see it himself, the most damning evidence of it all was the big blue Brand of the Exalt that was plastered over Tharja’s left ball, the one Chrom had been digested in. There was no denying it now, he really was one with Tharja’s balls now.

“Mmmm~ Yes, that’s right my dear little lord~” Tharja sang coyly. “From now on until the rest of time, you’ll be one with my thick round jizz tanks~”

“ _You damned witch!”_ Chrom screamed with all his might, doing his best not to let despair sink into his voice. _“T-Turn me back right this moment!!!”_

“Uh uh uh~” Tharja tooted naggingly. “What kind of way of addressing your new master is that~?”

Leaning her body downwards, Tharja placed her hands on her massive round nuts and began to squeeze them gently, making Chrom moan out unwittingly. The way her thin soft digits compressed around his supple body, caressing at his sensitive skin... Though Chrom didn’t want to admit it, the fact was it felt pretty heavenly. The poor lord really tried his best to keep himself together, but despite his best attempts Chrom couldn’t help but melt into Tharja’s soft caresses. It was like his body was moving against his own will, eagerly pulsating and chasing Tharja’s every motion and rub.

“Hehehe~” Tharja cackled nefariously, lust dripping from her voice. “You might talk big game, but in the end you just can’t resist my ecstatic touch, can you?”

Chrom grumbled angrily, unable to bark back at the Dark Mage. Her words rang true, which is what stung the most. This type of physical pleasure was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, leaving him wholly unprepared. A simmering heat of lust encompassed his mind whole, roasting it with the subtle sizzle of pleasure. His body bobbed left and right, testicles gurgling as fresh sperm started to be produced. Rather than having a single focus point of pleasure, Chrom felt like his entire being was an erogenous zone. Chrom’s testicular body trembled with pleasure. As Tharja continued to knead and squeeze her balls, it felt like Chrom was slowly but surely losing any semblance of sanity.

Suddenly, Tharja’s massage stopped as her hands abruptly separated from Chrom’s plump form. The lord bemoaned reflexively, almost wishing for Tharja to continue touching him. Though catching this thought quickly, he vanished the idea from his mind in an attempt to keep his composure. A futile effort, as what came next would bash Chrom’s mind with a force a billion times stronger than what had come before.

Tharja’s hands rose slowly from her balls, up to her crotch, until they reached her big meaty shaft. With a devious expression, the dark mage quickly wrapped her fingers around the throbbing pole, gripping onto her gargantuan prick hungrily. Chrom’s entire body pleasurably throbbed in response. Despite it not being anywhere near Chrom’s body, the lord felt as if Tharja was gripping onto his mind itself, squeezing and caressing his very brain in order to force it to produce bliss. For a single moment, Chrom’s iron will was utterly broken. Body pulsating in arousal, his mind could think of nothing but craving for more. Luckily, Chrom was able to wrestle back control after a bit, but the damage had been done. From the way his body moved and how his thoughts escaped past him, Chrom knew he would not escape this ordeal unscathed.

Panting with desire, it did not take long for Tharja to begin pumping her massive members faster and faster, doing her best to pull the skin back and forth on such a gigantic cock. Instantly, Chrom heard Lucina’s screams of unfiltered pleasure pour into his mind. It was like a ballad of damned sounds. The moans of his daughter obviously filled Chrom with disgust, but his mind was so dazed and dazzled by the orgasmic sensations that wracked his body that he couldn’t help but also share in Lucina’s arousal, his mind slowly being warped in an insane tornado of sensations.

A tornado that only increased in power as Tharja’s masturbation became crazier. Her very being pulsating with lust, Tharja flung her upper body onto her cock, arms wrapping around the whole girthy shaft as she pumped her dick fervently. Chrom and Lucina throbbed blissfully at the same time. They could feel the way Tharja’s warmth spread all over her enormous cock, how her soft body caressed the rough skin of her member, how her movements squeezed the pleasure out of Lucina’s body. It felt like his own body was being rubbed, generously stimulated to make his brain go haywire. Whatever Lucina felt, Chrom could feel as well. And it was absolutely fantastic.

All the tender rubbing sensations, all the soft squeezing textures, all that radiating pleasure that enveloped his mind and refused to get low. It was all to much for Chrom to handle. His body contracted, sack retracting lightly into Tharja’s body. He could feel his two heaving testicles bustling with thousands of warm little sperms ready to come out. It was an uncomfortable sensation. He just wanted to push them all out, to expulse every single one from his body. Chrom wanted release, he desperately craved for it. There was nothing else in Chrom’s mind but the desire to shoot out a big fat load with his beautiful daughter Lucina.

And Tharja could feel it. The dark mage shivered with bliss as she felt the dam of Chrom’s resistance slowly melt in favor of lust. As much as she just wanted to keep whacking her cock, she knew that everything had to run it course. Plus, she was equally excited for this titanic orgasm as well~ So, shooting her body back in bliss, Tharja let go of her restraints, allowing her cock to rock wildly in climax.

“HNNGGGHHH FUCK YES~~~” Tharja moaned out as the woman gleefully indulged in her orgasm.

Urethra opening wide open, Tharja began to blast explosion after explosion of cum into the empty room. Her jizz covered the cold floor with huge white splotches, like lava bursting out of a volcanic eruption and encasing the earth in its warmth. Gallon after gallon of sperm shot out of her cock, all originating from the shivering ballsack that was once Chrom. The pleasure this newly formed ballsack experienced was absolutely unreal. It was like the three of them were coming together as one, all sharing the same ecstatic sensations at once.

Mind twirling around like a school of fish caught in a whirlpool, Chrom barely clung to dear life as the magnitude of orgasm coursed through his entire being. His body contracted and spasmed wildly, balls trembling with force as they expelled anything and everything from their reserves. Tharja’s thick stream of jizz was so strong that it even managed to propel Chrom’s ruined clothes back up her whole urethra and out into the real world, coating them in a heavy pint of white paint. Cock throbbing, balls gurgling, the gargantuan orgasm of superhuman proportions did not end until every last drop of cum was extracted from Chrom’s tanks.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Tharja had run out of juice. Her climax had gone from an erupting cum geyser to a meager dribble, as her body relaxed from the action in order to revel in that post orgasmic bliss. Her dick and balls slowly began to lose consciousness, lost in a semi-catatonic state of bliss no regular human would be able to withstand. Smile permanently morphed into one of corrupted bliss, Tharja panted loudly, leaning back as she took in her magnificent orgasm, one of the greatest she’d ever had. Looking down at the enormous cock before her, Tharja felt a rush of pride at what she’d accomplished. Father and daughter now caught under her thumb, while the beautiful Robin was now her eagerly horny wife. It was crazy to think she’d come this far over the course of a couple of days. And all thanks to that ancient magical book~

A nefarious cackle escaped Tharja’s lips. The dark mage placed her hand on the base of her titanic cock once more, causing another purple rune to manifest and disappear. Instantly, her dick began to slowly shrink in size, from its human-sized proportions to a more manageable but still hung double digits. As much as she liked to have a penis that was the size of a medium animal, she also liked to be able to move. In a matter of seconds, Tharja’s dick was reduced to that of a regular human, looking as if nothing had happened to it in the first place, save for the thicker balls and bright blue Brand of the Exalt on her left nut.

“Tharja~! Tharja~!”

Suddenly, the excitable and aroused Robin ran across the room, dashing towards Tharja with a severely damp groin.

“Is it true?!” She asked eagerly. “Is he really part of your body?”

Tharja giggled ominously. “Look for yourself~”

Robin quickly knelt onto the ground, knees meshing into Tharja’s still warm cum without any care. As her gaze drew towards Tharja’s balls, the tactician’s eyes shot wide open with bliss. The evidence was right before her very eyes! The beautiful Brand of the Exalt which once belonged to Chrom now permanently plastered on Tharja’s round balls.

“Oh my Gods!” Robin cried out happily. “That’s amazing~” Without a single inch of inhibition to her actions, Robing greedily pushed her face against Chrom’s new form, lovingly nuzzling Tharja’s ballsack with tenderness. “I felt so bad leaving you for Tharja, but now we can all get what we want and be a big happy loving family~”

Hearing Robin’s voice, Chrom treaded back into a field of bare awareness. His body was sore, his spirit totally exhausted. Though he retained a bit of his regular consciousness and his identity, he could feels himself slowly slipping away. He barely hung on that last climax, so he was sure he would not survive this next encounter. Unfortunately, he could already feel Tharja’s dick grow erect with arousal. And as his wife’s face pressed against his plump body, even he had to admit he was a bit aroused. Chrom sighed mentally, his body shivering lightly. This would be a long night.

“And I’m...” Robin moaned underneath her breath. “Gonna give you lots of loving~”

Without any sort of warning, Robin opened her mouth wide and sucked Tharja’s whole left nut inside. Chrom twitched back in shock, utterly surprised at the lewdness of such an act. He could feel her tongue rolling around his testicle, caressing and tending it with a mixture of gentleness and hunger. Her plump lips pressing against his sack, smooching and squeezing him lovingly, just felt great. Gods, and the way she sucked on his body with such eagerness. Chrom’s body shivered in delight at every single action his wife performed on it. Her skill was so remarkable... He’d never realized how much of a sexual deviant his wife had really been.

It seems Chrom wasn’t the only one who was feeling these amazing sensations either, as he soon felt Lucina’s thick body grow fully erect. It was like the two of them were connected intrinsically. Despite being two different parts and having two different minds, they each could tell what the other wanted and felt. Lucina’s hard cock-body throbbed in arousal, twitching up and down with need, while Chrom’s ballsack-form trembled with lust, his testicles already filling with warm sperm in preparation. The thing they both wanted at this moment was one and the same, the sweet delectable sensation of sexual relief.

Finally, Robin separated her mouth from Chrom’s body. “Hmmm don’t worry my dear daughter.” She spoke lustfully, saliva dripping down her lip. “I’ll take care of you as well~”

Hands drifting upwards, Robin wrapped her tender feminine digits around Lucina’s stiffened shaft. She began to slowly pump the dick with love, her hand moving back and forth in a fluid motion. However, even as Robin took care of Lucina’s arousal, she did not ignore her ex-husband’s still horny needs. With her hands still slowly massaging Lucina’s body, Robin dove her face back onto Chrom’s form, opening her mouth and taking his entire ballsack into her cavity.

Now, both of Chrom’s testicles swam around within Robin’s warm sticky mouth, his entire body drowning in a sea of saliva and warmth. Robin’s tongue consistently wrung around the package whole, licking it up like a dog slurps up its favorite food. All the musky and sweaty flavors that invaded her mouth she invited with gusto, more than happy to please her husband in any way she could. Swiveling the nuts around in her mouth, using enough suction to create a pleasurable force, and bobbing her head back and forth to add a little bit of extra motion, Robin’s affection for Chrom was more than clearly manifested.

This combination of pleasure from his own body and the one which was already flowing down from Lucina’s body assaulted Chrom with a force that was much stronger than he could handle. Every single thought that crossed upon him was fully engrossed in lust. His mind was at its limit, right on the verge of utter collapse. Tankers filling with fresh warm sperm, Chrom could feel his sense of identity slowly slipping away with every lick. These amazing sensations that coursed through his body, could they really be fake? He could feel Robin’s tongue caressing his every inch. No man could experience such bombastic bliss. So perhaps... He wasn’t a man... Confusion simmering within his mind, all Chrom could do was twitch as his very being was being reborn within the heat of Robin’s mouth. For Tharja however, this little show was nothing more than an appetizer.

“That’s enough.” Body thirsting for even more stimulation, the dark mage nudged Robin off. “Turn around. On the floor.”

As soon as the words came out of Tharja’s mouth, Robin’s eyes began to glitter with excitement. The tactician instantly turned around and dropped onto the floor, hands and knees delving deep into the warm puddle of cum Tharja had just created. Ass propped up like a bitch in heat, Robin wiggled her backside in an attempt to entice Tharja, fat asscheeks wobbling side to wide like enormous blubbery balloons. The eagerness on her face was palpable, lust dripping from her organ while her ass twitched with arousal. Robin was more than ready to take Tharja’s enormous rod.

A devilishly sexual smile painted across her face, Tharja admired the wonderful view before her. She gripped her cock and pumped it idly, kneeling onto the sticky white ground as she approached the loving Robin. Lust dripped from every single part of her body. Even Chrom could feel the current situation’s tension. Though he did not realize exactly what was going on, he could feel his body tightening lightly in arousal as Lucina’s dickhead pressed against the rim of Robin’s asshole. Tharja’s hands wrapped around Robin’s round asscheeks, her breathing growing erratic as her cock flowed with lust. There was a single moment of pause, where Chrom wondered over what dreaded fate awaited him. And then-

_SPLORT!_

With a single well-placed thrust, Tharja pushed her hips forward, penetrating deep into Robin’s asshole with her thick cock. The reaction was immediate. Eyes rolling to the back of her head and spit sputtering from her mouth, Robin began to howl out in pleasure as her tight pucker was invaded by Tharja. She pressed her rump backwards, letting her hips reflexively grind against Tharja’s crotch as they dripped with pure desire. Tharja was no less aggressive in her response either. Her hands gripping onto Robin’s ample bottom already, the dark mage thrusted her erect dick into Robin’s hole repeatedly. There was no type of temperament or reservation to Tharja’s motions. The woman moved with a reckless animalism that made it seem like she had lost her mind. It was a true expression of coitus between them, two bodies mashing against each other with no intention other than the achievement sexual ecstasy.

“ _Ahhhh~ Ahhhh~ Ahhh~”_ Lucina’s screams of ecstasy echoed loudly within Chrom’s mind. “ _Fucking mother’s ass like this~ It just feels so amazing~ All this delicious pleasure father~ Don’t you just want to give in~?_

 _“Nnnngggghhh!”_ Chrom grunted loudly, trying to hold back as much as he could. “ _I-I c-c-can’t-!”_

The poor struggling Chrom was doing his best to fight against the delicious feelings of pleasure that wracked his mind, but it was clearly a losing battle. He could feel the absolutely orgasmic sensations of Lucina penetrating through the inner walls of Robin’s asshole. His ex-wife’s innards were so mushy and soft, much better than her pussy had ever felt. Her insides squirmed around Lucina’s shaft perfectly, bobbing along to her motions in perfect synchronization. The movements were so life-like and pleasurable, it felt as if Robin’s asshole had a mind of its own, a very lewd and horny mind that wished nothing more than to squeeze every last drop of liquid of Chrom’s reserves.

What’s more, the way Tharja thrust her hips with such monstrous desire made the sensations of bliss even more powerful. Not only was Lucina’s body plunging back and forth and incredulous speeds, Chrom himself felt his body being flung around by Tharja’s intense sexual hunger. His taut rounded body rocked back and forth along to the motions of Tharja’s body, smacking lightly against Robin’s twitching crotch. Every time his form was thrusted forward and crashed against Robin’s pulsating vagina, Chrom felt a shiver of pleasure course through his body. It was like he was sharing this one last intimate moment with his wife, one that no one else could ever experience. From the fucking to the flying, Chrom’s entire self was enveloped in a thick mist of sexual lust.

The more this hurricane of extreme sensations went on, the more Chrom found his mind bogged in confusion. He knew this entire exercise was wrong, but all he could think about was how great he was feeling right now, how amazing it felt to be part of a collective, how wonderful it was to be nothing more than a fat pair of balls. Pleasure was overriding his thoughts, corrupting the essence of his soul. So much so that he was forgetting key aspects of his very identity. Who he was, what he wanted... Slowly but surely it started vanishing, all replaced with the bliss he felt from being part of Tharja’s body.

“ _Can you feel it father?”_ Tharja’s dick asked with bliss. “ _All this pleasure~ Can’t you see this is where you’re meant to be~?”_

 _“N-No...”_ Chrom panted with force. “ _I-I-I’m C-Chrom... I’m- I’m- I’m-!_ ” His mind was riddled with pained, bruised with agony. He was trying to fight it, trying to push back against- against-! And then, a sudden realization. Tharja’s ballsack felt as if he’d seen the light. In a single moment, he’s achieved enlightenment. “ _I’m Tharja’s balls~~~”_ With this final revelation, Tharja’s balls felt himself let go of any and all worries he’d experienced before. Whatever it was that bothered him didn’t matter anymore. He was happy to serve Tharja’s body as a big pair of beautiful fat balls.

 _“Yess father~~~~”_ Tharja’s dick cried happily, joining in on Tharja’s balls’ bliss. “ _I’m so glad you finally understand~~~ Now we can finally be together and have so much fun~~~ We’ll be fucking, and masturbating, and cumming-! Oh Gods, cumming~! Cumming feels so great~ So fantastic~ I love to cum, I love to shoot warm seed through my body, I love filling things up with my warm hot cum. Robin’s soft ass feels so amazing, I just want to cram it full of sticky white cum~ I want to cum- I want to cum- I want to cum- I want to cum~”_

Hearing Tharja’s dick prattle on and on about cumming, Tharja’s balls started to glow with even more excitement at the thought of release. His body grew warm, testicles filling up to the brim with hot bubbling jizz. “ _Mmmmmhhh~ I want to cum together too, daughter~ Shall we cum together~?_ ”

“ _Gyah~?! For real~?!?”_ Tharja’s dick shivered with surprise. Before she could only cum if Tharja desired it, but now that Tharja’s balls were along with her... “ _Yeessssss~”_ Tharja’s dick cried with bliss, shivering within Robin’s asshole. “ _I’d love to cum~~~ Let’s do it father~ Let’s cum together~ Finally as one~”_

 _“Very well daughter~”_ Tharja’s balls replied happily, his body straining as he prepared to send sperm directly into her body.

“ _Let’s both cum~~~”_ The two cried at the same time, voices merging into a sweet melody of pleasure as they let themselves go into the wave of arousal.

Suddenly, Tharja felt her body tense up as her genitals pulsated with pure pleasure. Her eyes narrowed, expression becoming strained. She hadn’t planned on releasing so soon, but the unity of her two organs was so tight that the woman couldn’t help but buckle at the intense myriad of sensations bubbling in her nether region.

“HRNGGGGHH~~~” So, cocking her hips one final time, Tharja gripped onto Robin’s ass with fierceness as her dick underwent one of the most titanic orgasms of her life.

The trio of Tharja, her dick and her balls cried out in unison, all three enveloped in the sweet blanket that was bliss. A warm thick jet of sperm coursed all the way from Tharja’s balls, through her dick and directly into Robin’s asshole, filling the tactician with a wave of gentle goopy warmth. In return, the tactician cried out happily, her ass tightening as her pussy shot out a blast of orgasm that splattered right onto Tharja’s balls. With so many fluids flying from one body to another, it felt as if the two women had achieved the highest apex of pleasure.

Both Tharja and Robin remained still where they were for a bit, their bodies lightly twitching with lust while more and more of Tharja’s seed was pumped into Robin’s ass. The flow of sperm was consistent and strong, going on and on as if it was interminable. A continued state of pleasure that was all thanks to Tharja’s balls, who now happily worked itself as hard as it could in order to extend this post-orgasmic bliss for a long, long time.

“ _Ppfffshhhhhhh~ Isn’t this wonderful father?”_ Tharja’s dick asked groggily, cum still dripping from her open urethra. “ _Isn’t it great that we’ve found a mistress as kind and tender as Tharja~?”_

 _“Mmmmm~ That’s right daughter~”_ Tharja’s balls replied back happily, twitching as they continued to expulse cum. “ _This transformation was the best thing that has ever happened to us~ I’m so happy here I don’t even quite remember who I was before~”_

 _“Hehehe~ I know how you feel~”_ Tharja’s cock giggled lightly. “ _I don’t even remember my name!”_

 _“Hmmmm...”_ Tharja’s balls hummed thoughtfully. “ _Then how about we come up with new names~? Ones that would fit us much better than whatever our previous ones were~”_

 _“Ah! That’s sounds like a wonderful idea!”_ Tharja’s cock yawned, sleep starting to enter her system. _“Then what about... Cock~”_

 _“Oh~! In that case... I’ll be Balls~”_ Tharja’s balls added with excitement, though his own mind starting to fill up with tiredness. “ _Ahh~ Cock and Balls~ What a wonderful set of names~”_

“ _Mmmmm yesss~ I can’t wait to... be used again Balls...”_ Cock muttered under her breath, barely able to stay conscious as the post arousal glow softened her body. “ _Fill Mistress Tharja’s body with... so much pleasure~”_

“ _Me... Too...”_ Balls eagerly responded, his own mind growing groggy as his testicles started to run out of juice. “ _Make us all feel... So good~_ ”

“ _Let’s both serve Mistress Tharja well~”_ The two finally sang in unison, before their minds were taken to the gentle world of sleep.

Once the stream of cum from Tharja’s balls was finally over and all the excitement coming from her loins dimmed to a halt, the dark mage finally felt her legs buckle on their own weight, letting her fall gently onto the cooling pool of her own cum. As the minds of Tharja’s organs slowly slipped into slumber from exhaustion, Tharja watched in glee as a splash of sperm blasted out of Robin’s gaping asshole the moment she pulled out, enjoying the way it writhed in bliss while Robin collapsed onto the puddle of sperm. It was... Magnificent. Everything Tharja would have wanted and more.

With Chrom fully pacified as her set of balls, everything she’d set out to achieve was finally complete. She had Robin for a beautiful wife, a thick virile cock, and no one to defy her. After all her years of pain, of hardship, her hard work had finally paid off. Tharja let out a sigh of utter satisfaction. A new era for the Halidom of Ylisse was about to arrive, and she was more than eager to face it on.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little surprise~ Its been a wild couple of months, thanks to you all for having patience with me. I'll do my best to continue providing the best content I can. As for the fic, I had a lot of fun working on it. It seems like a fitting conclusion to this quaint trilogy (Although I guess it could continue if someone requested it?) Ball TF is another new one to add to my counter. I think by this point there's no sexual organs I haven't TF'd someone into haha. Regardless, I hope you've enjoyed this one and cheers~  
> (This was supposed to go up a few weeks ago! Very sorry about the lateness ^^"" Sometimes I get busy and forget to post the stories over here, and since no one calls me out on it I just keep doing it. Also, sorry for the lack of content as of late. Stuff's rough as you might all know. Rest assured though, I should have another story ready and uploaded for next week, so look forward to that!)


End file.
